Tokyo's Battle: The House Where the Undead Suffer
by LupsandTnks
Summary: My name is Bella and I live in Tokyo. Headmistress of a prestige school, I possess special powers that could wipe out the human race. There's a band of vampires that want my powers. That's why I must hide. Who is Edward Cullen? Why can't I kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It was 6000 words, but I cut it in 2. Mwah ha. So you'll have to wait for the rest. And you're going to be anxious! Aha! I have no idea if this new story will be short or long. I have no idea if this story is going to get good reviews or bad reviews. I just hope you do review, and that you give me an open mind. You never know, you might like the second chapter a bit more than the first. Not that I'm saying you won't like this chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoy. I won't be giving less time to my other stories. But Im almost done with "Who We Are." And I don't know if I should continue yet, so this one is here.**

**Chapter One -- The Power's I Possess**

The air still has the light scent of a recent rain. The night is full, and there are only stars in the sky; with clouds in the distance finally leaving me alone. My black shitkickers land in the puddle, sending rapids in all directions. I move gracefully, making sure none of the humans in the buildings around me pick up on my presence. The buildings of the city disperse over the elapsed time of my walking, and by the time I am in eyesight of the school, there are only one or two slightly smaller houses before me.

Our castle, known as 吸血鬼が苦しむ場所, or "the house were the undead suffer" has a large field that surrounds it on all four sides, the forest lies in behind-- as well as the guest houses.

As I approach the moss covered log fence, I carefully let my fingers slide down my sides, grabbing the material of my trench coat and lift it up. Placing one foot on the bottom of the fence, I give it all my weight and effortlessly slide myself onto the other side of the grounds. My boots drop into the wet grass, untouched by any lawnmower, and I make my way across the field towards the castle. As I approach the gate, I let my glamour fall. With just a touch on the newly modernized security system and an entering of a specific code, the large gates open for me.

I walk down the stone pathway and over the small wooden mote. The old fashioned brass key around my neck opens the oak doors of the castle. Most Japanese castles are white in colour on the outside, this one is black. Painted over the past century or so. With a wave of my hand, the lanterns across the entrance hall blaze to life. A house servant waits for me in the closest chamber. This is Manqué, I brought her with me when I lived in France as a young teenager. She bows as I enter, and I return the gesture. We speak no words, but she follows me down the corridor of the inner wall. As I walk, I slide my leather gloves from elbow to fingers off and hand them to Manqué. She takes them without saying a word. I take off my coat and pass it to another servant who waits for me in the adjoining hallway of the inner court. He bows and then vanishes from sight.

I slide open the door into the schools and I wait for the familiar faces to show themselves. My boots are rather loud, so it doesn't take them long. Within minutes over a dozen _Fusuma_ slide open and twice as many children stand waiting. I walk past them, bowing my head slightly.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Miss Swan." A small child of around nine years old asks me timidly. His name is Hayao.

"O genki desu ka?" I ask, kneeling down and placing my hand on his shoulder. He smiles. He doesn't speak, but nods his head furiously. I stand up and begin walking again. As I approach the last door where I fourteen year old girl, Nanao, stands. She can barely keep her beautiful eyes open. I smile at her, she pushes back her dyed purple hair and smiles back.

"Welcome back." She says. I bow in thanks and then turn around to everyone.

"Time to sleep now, dream well." I say loudly. Everyone nods in answer and then they turn around and return to their living quarters. Manqué has left already, so I go on my own to the staircase that will lead me over the large kitchens and classrooms and into my own home. The feeling of fatigue takes over my form as well. I need only to turn two corners before I push open the doors and walk into the foyer of my apartment.

The lights are all out, but there is the glimmer of more lights coming from the corridor. I turn around and close the doors. As I walk, I slide my hands behind my back and work on the strings of my corset. Instant release occurs. I let out an anticipated breath and turn the corner into my main seating area. As I look around me I notice a pair of small, lace covered legs sticking straight in the air. As I sigh and walk around the sofa I hear a laugh and the legs begin to move back and forth, as if they were riding a bicycle.

"Mmmm… Bye." A high, female voice whispers. There's a click and then the legs disappear soon to be followed by a face and a halo of black spiky hair with red tips.

"Who was that on the phone?" I smiled and watched as Alice stood up and shimmied her dress back down over her thighs, which it barely covered anyway. She looked up and gave me one of her famous know-all stares. Her full lips painted bright red as they curved into a grin.

"It doesn't matter." She laughed and spun around. She danced up to me and kissed both my cheeks. She turned around again and started going through the piles of pictures I had pilled all over my desk. She found a picture of her and I together and held it up for me to see. "I can't believe you kept this after all this time."

"Yes, I kept it. I keep everything. Alice, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see you. Is that not allowed anymore? Do you want me to leave?" She put the picture down and crossed her arms.

"Of course I don't want you to leave." I sighed. "Just… answer my question." I pulled my hands through my hair, releasing the sticks that were holding my curls in place. I slid the door open to the kitchen and flicked the light on. Some rice would hold me off until tomorrow.

"I came all the way from Chicago this time." Alice was behind me now.

"And what did you find?"

"Not very much."

I reached into the fridge and pulled out the bowl of rice from last night. I ate a mouthful before I turned around to look at Alice. She had a peculiar look on her pale face.

"I'd offer you a dumpling, but I don't think you could digest it."

"Funny." She whispered.

"When was the last time you fed?" I looked into her almost black eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She let out a breath and bit her upper lip. "Look, I need you to come with me. Maybe if we had more than one person we could find more."

I turned around and dropped the bowl in the sink, throwing my chopsticks in after it. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" She didn't answer, looking around instead. "Alice?"

"Just… Rose."

"You were talking to Rosalie!?" I took a step towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Alice, we have no idea… She could go off and tell anyone where I am." Alice had the strength to send me flying across the room for touching her, but instead she waited until I let go before she starting talking.

"I know that Rosalie isn't going to tell anyone. I checked."

"You can't always believe your visions, Alice. They can change. They're not always accurate."

"Well I rely on them."

"You shouldn't."

"They brought me to you the first time and many times after that!" She took a step back and brought her fingers to her nose. She began taking in long, deep breathes. "Bella, just listen to me okay? We can trust Rosalie. She's my sister and she has been for decades."

I walk past her and down the corridor that lead to my bed chamber. "I'm sorry" I walk straight past my king size bed and into my closet. I slid my corset off and grab a tank top from one of my drawers. I lean down and unzip my knee high shit kickers, throwing them into the corner, along with the skirt I was wearing. I pull on an old pair of sweats from home and turn around. Alice is standing at the entrance to my closet, watching me.

"Did you catch and demonic action tonight?" She asked. I sensed that she wanted to let the past conversation go, save it for a later period.

"Just a couple hell hounds this time. And you know what that means."

"There are vamps in Tokyo."

"When will I get to meet them?"

Alice smiled as I passed her; the storm was over. "Tomorrow night at the Seasonal Gala…. Is there any big parties going on?" She asked.

"There's a party of sorts in the Hakunu mansion tomorrow night. It's kind of a celebration of beauty. It's pretty much a reason to get decked out in white face paint and kimono inspired dresses. Everyone goes home with someone."

"And we'll be there."

….

The students were excited to hear that they had the afternoon to either study or find a game or sport to play. I needed the extra time to prepare for tonight. When I let Alice know when I was tired, she went out to hunt as I got ready for bed. As she left I told her: "Don't eat all the pandas."

"Eeew. Major hairball." She exclaimed before vanishing. I smiled and crawled between my silk sheets and waited for sleep to come.

I woke up barely as many hours later and I felt pressured into going to the celebration. I knew I had to, to keep my role in this city. Parents would be there, of-age students would be there, and I had to look pretty and wonderful. I had a hard time keeping that image, being a midnight evil prosecutor and all. If only they knew what I was hiding in the basement of this school. They wouldn't act the same around me then.

Alice was there to help me into my dress. It was barely to my knees, a bit puffed out. Dark midnight blue with a black vest that acted as a sort a brazier at the same time. I slid on matching elbow length lace gloves. My hair, half up and half down was curled and coloured with violet, blue, and orange highlights. Alice had fun pasting my face, almost to the point where she wouldn't let it dry before she began to apply the make up. My eyes were painted to eyebrow with black liner and dark blue and orange eye shadows. And my lips were bright red. When I became thirsty half way through, Alice made me drink through a straw. After a couple hours I was ready. And Alice looked better as she always did. She had a red and green flowered, kimono/ ballerina dress. If you think that isn't possible, think again.

….

Some people think that because I am an American born girl I have no way in being able to teach so many young oriental children. I believe the opposite. I have studied their culture for many years, since I was fifteen and living in an old camp in Israel. I have always been running, but now it is better. They won't look for me here. And Alice has been doing a little searching of her own. I gave up along time ago.

I have my students now, I have purpose. I have a reason to be alive. To be the chosen one that I am now. With my own heightened skills, I have the power to take out any vampire, and any demon. This is why I exist.

Alice and I entered the celebration when it was already in full swing. I was pleased to see that I turned a few heads. I danced with them, talked with them. I socialized with the mothers and bowed to the fathers. And I waited. Alice vanished, watching the perimeter so she would know immediately when they arrived. When the vampires appeared.

It didn't take long.

….

"Who Are You?" He hissed into my ear. I could feel his fingers gripping my hip tightly.

" I.. I…" I couldn't think. He pulled me tighter, his body almost crushing me against the stone wall. I could see his red eyes and his copper hair, the rest of his skin was pale white, partly painted, but he didn't need much.

"I said what is your name?!" His pupils shrank and his jaw tightened and the next thing I knew he was lunging for my throat. I heard an array of screams and I didn't know which one was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want you guys to like this story. So please leave a review so I know that Im not doing this for no reason. Okay so here is chapter two. I had it finished but I changed pretty much all of it. That's why it took so long for me to post it up. This chapter is action packed and I knooow you will love it!

Chapter Two.

From the opposite side of the room, it was difficult to make out the people's faces, but I had a good view of the strangers as they entered the room. One was tall with blonde hair professionally slicked back. He nodded at another and the two of them broke apart. The younger man with the bronze hair went in the opposite direction, his face pointed towards the ground, but shifting slightly whenever someone walked by him. He was walking around the edge of the room, coming closer in my direction. I looked around for Alice, but she was gone.

With a quick breath, I began walking farther away and made it out of the ball room and into a smaller, tighter hallway.

An oriental carpet with gold designs went across the floor, and there were doors on either side. I hurried as fast as I could in my dress to the end of the hall where it split off at a 'T'. Not knowing which direction went outside, I turned left and was happy to see that it led out into a courtyard. I slide outside, only turning around to close the door. I took the moment to peek and saw him passing people along the edge of the hall. When he came to the hall way his face suddenly hardened and his head popped up. I could see his teeth gleaming. He had caught my scent. Great. I turned and quickly ran through the courtyard and to the back fence. There was no way I was going to make it over there in this dress and corset, so instead I followed the iron posts until I could find a gate. I heart the wind change direction and my heart beat speed up.

I stopped, knowing it was no use once a vampire caught sight of its prey. I let my eyes dilate so I could see better in the darkness, and then his pale form was only two hundred meters away. He was standing near the fountain, not bent into attack mode. My hopes barely rose , though.

I was ready for this, this being the sole reason I probably came tonight. I could be at home curled up in a chair reading Bronte or Dickinson. But instead I was doing my duty. Hunting down one vampire by one vampire until I had enough of them to create my army. But you'll hear more about that later.

So I kept eye contact with him, and didn't move because I knew even the slightest shift could send him towards me. And I didn't want that quite yet.

"What is your name?" I spoke into the cool air. The man didn't seem to want to answer instead he moved towards a Chinese monument and placed his hand on it. He was the slightest bit closer to me.

"Don't be coy, little girl." He said. Obviously he knew I could hear him. "I know that you had expected us to come tonight. I have been alive long enough to know when I am walking into a trap."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because I have heard thing about you, child. I wanted to make sure they weren't fable." He came slightly closer. "You are not vampire." He said almost to himself. "What are you? How did you acquire the powers in which you possess?"

"I was born this way." He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something back, but then everything went downhill from there. Literally, the went switched direction again, this time coming from behind me. The pin in my hair broke. My hair flew in front of me and I could barely see. That is why I knew too late when his body was forcing me in the opposite direction. I could feel his cold, firm hands at my waist, his fingers digging into my flesh. There was a loud growl coming from the back of his throat. He was ready to feed. I hit the wall of the building, and my head spun.

"Who Are You?" He hissed into my ear. I could feel his fingers gripping my hip tightly.

" I.. I…" I couldn't think. He pulled me tighter, his body almost crushing me against the stone wall. I could see his red eyes and his copper hair, the rest of his skin was pale white, partly painted, but he didn't need much.

"I said what is your name?!" His pupils shrank and his jaw tightened and the next thing I knew he was lunging for my throat. I heard an array of screams and I didn't know which one was mine. His teeth sliced into my skin as if it were paper, and I shuddered. His lips were feather light on my skin and I felt suddenly aroused. How was this possible?

I noticed I was still screaming, and apparently he did too because his hand flew up and slammed my jaw shut. But surprisingly, it wasn't violent. His thumb slid down my cheek bone. I wondered if he calmed every person he killed, did he feel guilt? My comprehension of what was happening around me vanished when the burning started. I could feel it like liquid fire, his saliva burning me. But it wasn't his saliva, it only felt like such. It was the venom sliding into my blood stream. It was only central around my neck, but it didn't take long before the entire upper half of my body was a livewire in the worse possible way. He fed hungrily at my most precious vein, each gulp sending him the urge to take more and more. I was tired, but I couldn't stop my body from shaking. I bucked against him and I could feel his arousal as well. He moaned against me, and then everything went black, I slid into death, into an eternal slumber of pain. Of Hell.

AUthors NOte:

I know it is short. Forgive me, please. But I think you are all wondering what may happen next. More will be up soon,.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever woken up with no idea where you are? That's not me. I knew where I was. The question I asked after opening my eyes to the familiar shadow of the my chamber walls was:

"What the hell happened last night?" I brought my hand to my forehead and wiped away the sweat. I sighed and stretched my legs out. Slowly I sat up to let the blood in my head spread out. I pushed my hair back and looked around. My room was empty, and I was no longer wearing my dress from last night. I was in nothing except my slip. Oh God, did my head ever hurt. I brought my hands to my face, glad to feel that someone had washed my make-up off. When I looked up again, I motioned with my hand for the candles to ignite. It left a shimmer off the thick red curtains hanging from the stone walls.

I slid my feet onto the floor and let them touch the cold stones below. Straightening my back, I walked to the far wall and pushed aside one of the curtains where a mirror was waiting. I groaned. Because I couldn't think of another word to describe myself at that moment, I looked like shit. Clearly I did not have a pleasant night.

I pulled on my silk house coat and made my way out into the living area of my apartment. Everything was dark, so I willed the lights on, the light illuminating who was waiting for me.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked from where she was lounging on the sofa, her legs folded underneath her.

"Like I just died and came back to life." I went to the kitchen to make myself a pot of coffee, I leaned on the refrigerator as the smell of coffee grinds filled my nostrils.

"Luckily that wasn't the case." Alice came to stand next to me. "I've been anxious for hours to find out what the results of your little capade last night were going to turn into."

"My what?" I asked. Alice gave an exasperated look and then spoke again.

"Your little ordeal with the foe. A Vampire."

"Oh." I turned around and poured the fresh coffee into a not so fresh mug. I took in a large swallow and smiled when it seemed to take some of my headache away.

"Bella.. Did you.. Er. Look in a mirror when you woke up?"

"Yeah, why?" I looked back at her.

"Did you look closely. Like, pushed your hair back from your neck?"

"Push my.." I reached up and felt my not so smooth neck. "oh my God." I breathed and rushed back into my bedroom, throwing back the curtain again. Alice followed me, watching smugly with her arms crossed as I examined the vampire Mark on my skin. I moaned. This was not happening, and that was definitely not a dream I had last night. I looked at Alice's reflection and she shrugged, clearly underneath her mask she was bursting to want to tell me everything I had apparently missed during my unconsciousness. I walked to my bed and sat down, making myself comfortable. Alice did the same, and for just one moment nothing was said. "Tell me."

"Uh uh. You tell me what the heck you were doing walking off on your own first."

"Well I asked first. Tell me what happened last night."

"I can't tell you what happened until you tell me what you remember. I don't want to start talking about things you already know." Alice smirked, and I gave in.

"Fine."

......

"I could smell her the instant we walked into the hall; her scent immediately dominate over the other humans. It helped a lot knowing who I was looking for, but never in my years have I smelt something so strong, so demanding." Edward Cullen took in an unneeded breath and stood up. For some reason sitting down was doing nothing to calm his nerves. He began pacing the room, trying to gain control of his thoughts and memories.

"And then?" Another male voice said from where he was sitting, almost humanly comfortable in an arm chair. Carlisle's arms were folded, his fingers almost touching in his lap; one leg resting on his other knee. Edward looked at his father figure of almost two hundred years and frowned.

"I suppose I just lost control. It was alright, I thought I could keep my senses in check, abduct her and then bring her back to you unscathed. Like you asked."

Carlisle nodded for him to continue. "I got a glimpse of her.. Uh. Figure turning a corner into a hallway beyond and I --"

"And you followed her! You could have been walking into a trap, but like always you decide to follow the tramp into the darkness!" Emmett said from where he was standing in a corner trying to hold in his anger. Edward set his jaw.

"The entire thing was a trap. And I needed to know; I needed answers."

"You should have waited until you met up with Jasper again." This time it was Esme, sitting on the same sofa Edward had just vacated, her hands were clasped in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankle. How could she and Carlisle look so relaxed at a moment like this.

"I know. I beg your forgiveness. It was foolish of me. I know I made the mistake." Edward bowed his head.

Emmett scoffed. "Understatement." This caused Edward to growl. Carlisle lifted his hand to hush them. Everyone looked at him hesitant and cautious.

"I think.. I think this might work in our favour. This other girl; the friend. You said she smelt familiar?"

"She was vampire, yes." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and thought critically, his forehead noticeably creasing.

"Alright." He leaned forward on his knees. "Change of plans. This is what we're going to do."

.......

"I saw him feeding from you and I went into a bit of a frenzy. Haha. You should have seen his face when he looked up!.. Or maybe not." She said when I looked up at her with a disgusted look on my face. "I distracted him enough for him to let go of you. I thought I going to have to fight him when he leaped in the air towards me. And then another vampire flew from the air behind me and literally collapsed on top of your friend there."

Alice fixed her legs and smiled. "My hero. Haha. Uhm… and then the blonde one turned to look at me as he struggled. 'get her help!' he ordered. Usually I don't take orders, but this was you he was talking about. Soo.. I picked you over capturing the vampires. So now they are probably out there plotting their next moves."

I stood up and began pacing the room. "So he just let you take me?" I asked, incredulous at the humanity that entitled. "A vampire?"

"You do know I am a vampire too?"

"Yes of course." I waved her off. " I don't understand. I felt the venom of the redheaded one. I was burning alive." I looked down at myself. "Why aren't I craving blood right now?" Alice's head stood still, but her eyes followed me as I walked.

"I tried my best to get as much of the venom out when we were alone. But, my hunger kept me from getting it all. And I was too late too. But! Look you're not a vampire, so I did okay."

"Thanks. But I still have no idea what its going to do to me to have part of him in me."

"It'll pass once your blood dominates his."

"But it will never go away?"

"Probably not." Alice stood up. "It's Saturday, why don't you go take a nice long bath and sit around all day doing nothing."

"I laugh at your ignorance. I have a school full of kids and a basement full of dark creatures of the night to take care of. I have no time to sit around all day doing nothing."


End file.
